


Ask or Dare the Boys {And Girls}

by Timb3erlily



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Ask and dares, Asterisk (OC), Asterisk is the Dreamtale twins baby sister, Caring Dreamtale Nightmare Sans (Undertale), Crosstale Sans (Undertale), Dream is an asshole, Dusttale Sans (Undertale), Errortale Sans (Undertale), Horrortale Sans (Undertale), Ink and Blue live with the gang, Killer Sans (Undertale) - Freeform, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Rape/Non-con, Protective Dreamtale Nightmare Sans (Undertale), Tags May Change, UGGGH. Hate tagging
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 16:41:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30142500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Timb3erlily/pseuds/Timb3erlily
Summary: Just as the title says!





	Ask or Dare the Boys {And Girls}

Hello! I know that most of you are only on my page for the Undertale one shots and Asterisks story, but...I wanna do this as well! I have..not cancelled my AU but have pushed it back for a while. I will provide a list below of all main characters you may ask or dare. You can put a different one, and I will try.

 **Nightmare:** Embodiment of negativity, he is a brother/parental figure to the group. He is the oldest out of them all.

 **Error:** A World destroyer. He is the second oldest and tends to be quite protective of the younger members. Fate chose him

 **Killer:** Being the him and Cross are the exact same age. Killer is helluva more mature then the others, hes the one in control when Nightmare and Error are both away.

 **Dust:** He is the chemical genius of the group, tends to be abit trigger happy with explosives. 

**Horror:** He is the cook. Best in the group. He tends to be over protective of Cross, normally seen with the monochrome skeletons side when fighting Dream and his lackeys.

 **Ashley:** She is the third youngest of the group. This skeleton was a science experiment. She has the ability to shift from a semi normal skeleton form to a full bodied gaster blaster form . The full bodied gaster blaster form is five feet tall and 14 feet long. Since joining the group, shes more in her bi-pedal form. She has a strong connection with Error and the two are often lounging together on the couch when she is in her Bi-pedal form or on a ledge of bones in her GB form. At Night, when she is not sleeping in Asters room, she will prowl through the castle in her GB form. Shes like a guard dog at night.

 **Cross:** Second youngest and easily excitable. He has a addiction to chocolate. 

**Asterisk:** She is the youngest of the group. Her, Nightmare and Killer have a strong bond. When Nightmare is away, she can be seen shadowing Killer. She has some separation anxiety after...The incident. When they go to sleep, Ashley sleeps in her room in her GB form and wont leave till Aster awakes.

 **Ink:** Once part of the Star Sans's. Saw Dreams true side and ran to the Bad guys. The Creator Fate chose.

 **Blue:** Not much different. Excitable and sweet. Followed Ink away from Dream.

_**FOR THOSE OF YOU WHO READ ASTERISK, DEPENDING ON THE ASKS AND DARES THEIR MAY BE SPOILERS FOR HER STORY! I WILL LEAVE A WARNING IN THE CHAPTER TITLE SO YOU CAN SKIP IF YOU WISH!!!!!!!** _

**None of this is Canon to my story!**

_**Please leave the Asks/Dares on this page only. Once the boys and girls do your dare/ask i will either delete it or ask that you do so, so there is no confusion..** _


End file.
